1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for separating adhering dried fruits, and more particularly to such an apparatus for use in separating such fruits compacted into relatively large clumps or bricks for packaging, shipping, storage, or other purpose.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dried fruits, particularly raisins but also dried apricots, peaches, prunes, dates, and the like, are sticky and adherent so that when compressed for packaging, such products tend to adhere in clumps. Such dried fruits are not only adherent, but are relatively tender and easily damaged. However, advantage is taken of the adherent qualities of dried fruits in transporting raisins and the like to foreign markets, the raisins being deliberately compacted to save space into relatively large bricks having a weight in the order of 100 kilograms.
Insofar as is known to the applicant, prior to the present invention there was no economically feasible method or apparatus for breaking up such clumps or bricks which effectively separated the fruits without damaging them or giving a mass thereof an undesirable consistency. It is, of course, possible to separate adhering dried fruits manually, but the labor cost is excessive. It is known that clumps of adhering dried fruits can be separated by subjection to steam. However, fruits so separated have softened exteriors which are excessively tender while the interiors are undesirably hard.